1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to stackable objects, and in particular, to the configuration of objects which allows the objects to be stacked in a unique manner, both radially and sequentially.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is advantageous to stack certain types of objects for purposes of storing the same. For example, coasters are objects commonly used as an intermediary between a table and a glass or other holder of liquids, and have traditionally been stored while not in use by stacking one coaster on top of another coaster. In this way, a minimum of table or shelf space is used, while allowing the coasters to be stored in an organized and efficient manner. Stacking of objects such as coasters has also been performed in order to achieve a certain aesthetic or ornamental effect. Examples of prior utility and design patents directed to stackable coasters include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,981,627; Des. 166,368; Des. 236,576; Des. 229,270; Des. 257,419; and Des. 259,758.
While prior useful and ornamental designs for coasters have allowed coasters to be successfully stacked, no such known design has been developed which would allow coasters (or other objects) to be stacked only in a preselected order, and at a preselected angular position with respect to one another, in order to create a composite object. The advantages of such a configuration are numerous, and include: allowing a particular image, design or picture to be displayed on the sides of the composite object; and allowing a particular shaped composite object to be formed when the constituent objects are properly stacked.